


Времена года

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, or not quite?, Мелкотексты нерейтинг 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020
Summary: От лета к зиме, от жары к холоду, от дружбы к...
Relationships: Gabriella Papadakis & Madison Hubbell
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	Времена года

В Монреале жара, и в такие дни тренировки приносят особое удовольствие — на льду может быть как угодно, но не испепеляюще жарко. Не меньшее удовольствие — болтать во время перерыва со ставшим тебе таким близким человеком.

Они с Мэди были очень разными. Да, у них совпадали взгляды на множество вещей — без этого не вышло бы дружбы, — но при этом сложно было найти более разных людей и в жизни, и на льду. Однако Габи чувствовала себя хорошо рядом с Мэди, по-настоящему уютно.

— Не боитесь экспериментировать? — Мэди раскинулась на траве в тени дерева, положив голову Габи на колени. Как-то разговор сам по себе свернул в русло фигурного катания, хотя они только что вышли со льда и обычно сразу после тренировок не говорили о «рабочем».

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну, у вас есть свой образ. А тут такой неожиданный РТ, плюс тотальный эксперимент в ПТ — я имею в виду, тотально противоположный.

— Так это же хорошо, нет? Разные стили, разные наши стороны. Главное все сделать хорошо.

— Да, главное все сделать хорошо… — задумчиво протянула Мэди и прикрыла глаза.

Ее волосы веером рассыпались по коленям Габи, и та осторожно провела по ним ладонью.

— Думаешь, пойдут на маневры под этим предлогом?

Мэди не ответила.

— Если да, то лучше сейчас, чем в Олимпийский сезон. Будет время что-то исправить, усилить…

— В спорте важна конкуренция. Здоровая, — с зевком сказала Мэди.

— Конечно. Но в танцах с этим сложно, с такими-то принципами судейства, — рассеянно ответила Габи, засмотревшись на игру солнечных лучей в кленовых листьях. — Хотя зрителям, может быть, не так интересно, когда выигрывают одни и те же…

Мэди снова не ответила, и разговор сошел на нет. В конце концов, было слишком жарко для разговоров.

***

В Граце холодно. И дело даже не в перебоях с отоплением. Холодно внутри. Габи, кутаясь в пальто, сидит в своем номере на кровати и пустыми глазами смотрит в темное окно. Завтра утром рейс. Завтра надо будет собираться и двигаться куда-то, но сегодня можно просто и сидеть и не думать. Лучше — не думать.

Габи таращится в темное окно, потому что если закрыть глаза, в памяти возникают солнечные блики на кленовых листьях, ощущение мягких волос под пальцами… Счастливое лето. Такого больше не будет.

Габи уже не нужно пересматривать кусочек видео, в памяти отпечаталось каждое слово. И вроде бы сам по себе ответ вполне справедливый. И вроде не должно быть обидно, но…

В спорте важна конкуренция. А важна ли дружба? Бывает ли дружба? Или только улыбки в глаза и холодное «ну упади же» за спиной? Мысленно, но и этого достаточно. Габи помнит, с какими чувствами смотрела Олимпийский ПТ Вирчу и Мойра в Корее. Но они с Тессой никогда не дружили и не выдавали себя за подруг. Это было другое. Во всяком случае, так думала Габи до сегодня.

Чемпионат мира будет интересным, сказала Мэди. Нет ничего более скучного, чем знать результат до начала.

Да, наверное, так. Но почему она ни разу даже не намекнула о подобных мыслях? Или намекала, и это она, Габи, со счастливым ветром в голове ничего не замечала?

Да, наверное, так. Наверное, она сама виновата. Придумала себе дружбу и поверила в нее. Поддерживала эту иллюзию изо всех сил. А теперь… Что теперь?

Холодно. Очень холодно, и нет сил даже заплакать. И некому излить душу. Теперь.

Габи кутается в пальто и смотрит в окно на темный Грац.

**Author's Note:**

> Фрагмент видео с пресс-конференции ЧСША (комментарий Мэдисон Хаббел) [по ссылке](https://mobile.twitter.com/sofiavirtuemoir/status/1221332093961031683).


End file.
